


雇佣兵锤

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, extraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871
Kudos: 3





	雇佣兵锤

————————

你坐在一辆急驶的车上。

枪击、硝烟、人群的尖叫。

身后连续不断的弹药攻势几乎要把车身打穿。

你死死地拉着车门上的扶手，才好让这车在急转弯的时候没把你甩出去。

你的神经绷得死紧，胃气上涌，几乎要吐出来。

耳边撕裂空气的风声让你喉管发麻，十分难受。

你捂着嘴咳嗽，生理泪水挤出眼眶，声音带着绝望：“我们真的能逃掉吗？”

驾驶着车的男人沉着脸看了眼后视镜，突然将你拉向他，然后单手打满了方向盘：“……如果你相信我！”

他猛地撞开车门：“给我跳——！！”

落地的剧痛充斥着你的脑子，破烂的车子失控地撞上了旁边的车辆。

随后爆炸的火光映满了天空。

——————————

你被绑架了。

你不是第一次被绑架。这次或许是家族产业的竞争对手，又或许是纯粹图钱的恐怖分子。你被他们关在黑暗狭小、空气污浊的屋子里，手脚捆住缩冰冷的地面上。你听不懂他们交流的语言，心情沉郁，恐慌与不安充斥着你的内心。

他们待你很粗暴，还试图上了你，你身体绷紧，大声尖叫，狠劲差点咬下一个绑架犯的耳朵。

你被抓起头发狠狠甩了个巴掌，又被踢进了黑屋子。

脸上火辣辣的疼，你倒在地上默默流泪，无助地祈祷着家族和警察的救援。

两天后，你在浅眠中被枪声和劫匪的怒骂惊醒。你努力地将身体挪向门边，用头撞击出“咚咚”的动静。

“救救我————”你干涸的嗓子发出尖叫。

你缺少养分并且眩晕的大脑无法感知外面发生了什么。很快门从外面打开，强烈的光线使你的眼睛反射性地流泪。

“嘘。”

粗糙的手掌捂住了太过刺眼的光源，捆住你的绳索被刀利落地割断。

你湿润的睫毛刮着他的掌心，双眼逐渐适应。

他抽回手，另一只手捏着你的上臂将你扶了起来。他的力气可太大了，你的手臂被他抓的生疼。

你丝丝抽气，这才看清了他的脸。

他很高大，一头利索的金棕色短发。身上套着黑色的防弹衣，里面一件老旧发皱的衬衣，勾勒出结实宽大的肩膀和手臂。他的轮廓很深刻，脸上溅了斑点血迹，有股骇人的野性。他双眼是异色的，右眼框上有一条狰狞的伤疤。

“走得动吗？”

你有点怕，喉咙发紧，点了点头。

“听着女孩，”他的声音很低沉，暗金和海蓝的眼睛与你对视，“我是你父亲雇佣的，现在请你保持安静，然后——跟紧我。”

你大脑胀痛，额角血管突突直跳。

你不知道为什么没有警察来救你，也不知道为什么屋子外面会那么混乱。枪声、血迹、劫匪恐怖的死状……这些场景冲击得你心率急促，眼前发白，只知道紧紧地跟在那个高大的背影身后。

男人杀出重围。

利落地解决掉楼梯里最后一个冲上来的歹徒，顺手从尸体包里翻出一瓶未开封的水。

“Hey，过来。”

站在一片血泊中，他的气势宛如一只凶猛的野兽，看过来的眼神让你心头一跳，险些腿软。

“呜……”

“喝口水。”他直接将水瓶扔给你，开始观察门外的情况，又叮嘱一句：”跟紧我。“

“…好、好的……”

你们坐上了一辆车，异域的街道让你明白了，你已经来到了另外一片土地。

他用你喝过的水倒在脸上，简单用毛巾抹了抹，然后从车里找出巧克力：“补充能量，你是因为低血糖才不舒服的。”

随后打开了卫星通讯：“接到目标，距离5公里。”“收到。”

“……我能回家了吗？”你的手和脚还在害怕得发抖，神情可怜巴巴的。

“很快。”他顿了一下，粗糙宽大的手掌在你头顶安抚性质地拍了拍，随后启动引擎，放下手刹，望着后视镜向右打了半圈方向盘，“系好安全带，坐稳了。”

你呼出一口气，努力使自己镇定下来。

借着吃巧克力，你用后视镜小心地偷瞄这个男人。雄性沉静的侧脸，没入胸口的水珠和汗水忍不住让你发散思维。你注意到他开车的手臂，又联想到他刚用这双有力的臂膀绞死了两个劫匪。

“我…我能知道你的名字吗？”

“索尔。”男人瞥了眼后方，很快回答了。

索尔、索尔。你在心里默念了两遍。

劫匪又追过来了。

这里充斥着无序和冲突，警察和自卫队几乎是个摆设，没有丝毫的作用。索尔告诉你。

他沉着脸，油门一脚往下踩，然后一个急转弯飘出去。

像疯子一样的车技。你几乎要吐出来。

不！他就是疯子！

你被他一把抱住，滚落车下时惊恐地想到。

剧烈的爆炸几乎震聋了你的耳朵。

————————————

索尔受伤了。

他的背部和左手臂有大片的刮蹭和灼伤，冷汗就像下雨，衬衣染上深色的痕迹。

他憋紧牙关沉重的呼气，腮帮鼓动，拎鸡仔一样拎着你的衣领，将你塞到路边的一辆车窗里。

“你受伤了！！”你边咳嗽边尖叫。

索尔拔出手枪，指着司机把他从车上赶下去：“滚开！”

上了车，他紧皱眉头掏出止疼药，打开身上备用的通讯器：“原路径失败，对方人数太多了。”

队友很快指出另外一条可行的路线。

“先去安全屋！”

————————————

你们来到一处隐蔽的居所。

索尔的状态很不好，他为你挡住了大部分的爆炸伤害，自己受了很重的外伤。

“你怎么了？”他闷哼着包扎手臂，抬头愣住了。

你摇摇头，才发现你在流泪。

“没有……”你胡乱地擦掉眼泪，液体却还是不断地涌出来。

声音带着哭腔：“你的伤好可怕…我能帮你什么吗……”

索尔捏了捏眉心：“过来，女孩。”

你抽抽噎噎地扶着索尔倒在床上。

他的身体好沉，最少有两百磅重，你用尽了力气勉强扶住他。

你按着他的指示脱掉破掉的背心和衬衣。

血液、伤口和衣物碎片黏连在一起，伤口外翻盘踞在背部。索尔低低地抽气，背上又起了一层汗水。

你咬着嘴唇，控制住发抖的手，毛巾蘸着清水小心地清理脏污。

你看到他紧绷的肌肉，隆起的线条，背中凹下一条深深的沟渠延伸到灰色的皮裤下。你还看到他臀部与大腿结实的轮廓——

打住，不要再看下去了！！

他的背部有很多旧伤，清理时你忍不住摩挲了他腰侧的一条疤痕。

“那是我弟弟捅的。”他突然出声，把你吓了一大跳。

“啊！对不起……”

“或者是我姐姐。”他自顾自地说道，语气有些飘远，“太久了，久到我有些记不清了。”

“你的家庭关系也很糟吗……？”你小心地拿捏着说话的语气。

他脸埋在床里，闷笑：“糟到你不会想知道的 。”

你咽了口口水：“其实我家族里也有兄弟姐妹，大家关系也很疏离。”

索尔摇了摇头，不再吐露心声。

抹上药，系上绷带，他灌了几颗止痛药，扶着床沿坐了起来。

“Hey，过来点。”索尔倚在床边向你招手。像招一只小动物。

“怎、怎么了吗？”你紧张地探到他跟前。

“谢谢。”他说。弯起嘴角笑了笑，又伸手摸了摸你的头。

“楼上有水和新的衣物，如果你需要的话。”

你简单地上楼清洗了一下身上的血污，衣服只有几件松垮的男士衬衫，像裙子一样套在身上。

你拢了拢袖子褶，把下摆卷起来扎紧。也只能这样了。

你下了楼。

屋子没开灯，只有窗外来往经过的车流照亮房间的一角。索尔的大部分身子藏在阴影里，身体侧向窗户。

听到你的下楼声，他回过头，朝你的方向微微点了点。

“你不去休息吗？”你捏着衣服走到索尔面前。黑暗中他的眼睛很亮，目光柔和平缓。

“需要保持警戒。”他说，“去睡一会吧。”

“放心，明天你一定会安全到家。”

神差鬼使，你上前吻了他。

简单的触碰，你还摩擦到了他嘴唇边上硬厚的胡渣。

他沉默地直视着你，携带着一股莫大的压迫，让你神经紧张，手心发汗。

你仿佛听到血液在你血管里的奔涌和鼓动声。

“该死。”他突然低骂了一句。

你被按到了床上。即使受了伤，他抱起你也毫不费力，像是抱着一只小猫。

他拽出你皱巴巴的衣摆，顺着腰抚摸到柔软的胸口。他轻轻揉捏了几下，乳头便挺立起来，像是等不及他的蹂躏。

他的另一只手托在你的后脑勺，手指穿进发间。他闻着你的颈侧，在你耳边轻声安抚，让你头皮酥麻：你想我怎么做？

索尔。索尔。操我。你小声地呼喊着他，眼睛湿润了。

你又感受到他脸上硬茬。他身上混杂着血腥味、消毒酒精、男人的汗味以及弹药的硝烟味。他的呼吸占满了你的整个感官，嘴唇用力地挤压着你的，吸卷着你的舌头，粗暴舔舐你的整个口腔。你的身体因为他的触碰而颤栗，心中却莫名的安心。

很快身下一凉，他解开了你的裤子。

因为没有备用的内衣，你的下体就这样冷嗖嗖的暴露在他的目光之下。

索尔的手掌很糙，虎口因为长久的握枪生了一层厚茧。手背上青筋沟渠，充满力量，是一双老兵的手。

他的手指还没怎么侍弄，你体内便冒出一股又一股的液体，黏腻地流进他的指缝。

他掰开你肥厚的阴唇，按捏着上方的那颗豆子，将液体抹在茂盛的阴毛上。

“好湿。”他说。

索尔抚摩着你的腿弯，单手解开自己的皮带。

他的双腿中央鼓起一个大包，随着他的动作终于释放了出来。

你的眼睛几乎发直了。这个大家伙得有多少英寸？！他能操死你！

他抬高你的臀部，顶部蹭了些你的汁液，对准你的洞口便挺了进去。

又涨又硬。你的双腿敏感得发抖。眼睛开始分泌泪水。

“嘘。别哭，好女孩。”

索尔忠实又坚定地挤进了你身体的最深处。阴茎撑开了你的穴道，碾平每一道紧缩又柔软的皱褶、每一个还未触及的角落。你甚至感觉他要操到你的灵魂。

松软多汁的阴道将他吸得紧紧的，像是埋怨他为何如此巨大。但他往外退出去的时候又密密层层地追过去，似乎在不舍的挽留。

索尔紧咬着牙，脸上冒出一层细密的汗——不知道是因为伤口还是因为被你爽得——他将阴茎抽了出来，再猛然挺动进去。

水声噗嗤声逐渐密集，交合处汁水乱溅。

你的嘴里不自觉地发出动情的呻吟和喘息，手无力地攀附在他的肩膀和脖子，像是一艘在暴风雨中摇曳的小船。

酸胀和舒爽的快感从腹部蔓延到脊髓，脚趾尖情不自禁地弯曲，穴道里一下又一下大力收缩起来。

在猛烈的抽动中，你被索尔操得高潮了。

你没能吹出来。喷涌的液体洒在你体内中的龟头上，又随着他的前顶操回穴道的深处。你的体内无法承受地收缩绞紧，让他几乎要泻了。

他将脑袋埋在你的颈窝里，拼命地吮吻着你的脖颈，另一只手死死地掐着你的腰固定住，像要把你操进床里。

索尔终于在你体内射了出来。

还未软下去的阴茎拔了出来，随后透明粘稠的液体争先从下体涌了出来。

“呜……我尿出来了吗？”类似失禁的排泄快感让你害怕。

“没有，你很棒。”索尔将你抱在怀里，像摸猫一样安抚着你的后背，“睡吧，休息一会。”

你磨蹭着他的下巴，还是没有能顶住高潮后的困意。一天的惊险和劳累使你很快落入了沉眠。

——————————————

醒醒，醒醒，快起来。

昏沉的睡梦中你被人从床上推醒，不由分说地塞进一辆车。

”时间紧急。“索尔全副武装，将一件防弹衣扔给你。

天外头还是一片漆黑，你坐在车里，眼皮沉得抬不起来。

”给我清醒！“索尔不耐烦地掐住你的下巴，将你的面孔提到他眼前。

被那双深沉的异色瞳紧紧注视着，你打了一个机灵，背后如有针毡，牙关微微打颤。

他盯着你的瞳孔，眼底含着焦躁：“刚接到消息，这边有人摸过来了，我们现在需要在很短的时间里冲出去。等会我叫你趴下、就趴下，叫你跑、就跑，明白了吗？”

你赶紧点了点头。

“抱歉，有些失态。”他松开你，抹了把脸。

一脚油门，车飞了出去。

很快，你明白了何为“时间紧急”。明明是后半夜，却是灯火通明，像全城的车辆都在追逐你们。

“距离目标还有2公里。”卫星通讯里的队友提醒：“第二小队已经赶过来支援了，第三小队正在途中。”

甩掉又一辆车，躲过身后密集的枪战，索尔的神情轻松了许多。

你弯着腰缩在座位上，止不住地发抖。

“你感觉怎么样？”索尔问。

你想说你感觉很不好。但刚张嘴一股强烈的反胃感就冲向喉咙。

他看着你的样子想揶揄一句，然而反光镜中的画面让他脸冷了下来。

“该死的。”他愤恨地砸了一下喇叭。

“转过这个路口就要到港口了，那里有一艘你父亲的直升飞机。”他说，“前面被设置了路障，所以我需要你等会立刻、不要停顿地冲下去、头也不要回地跑向飞机。”

“那你呢？”你咳嗽着问。

“……我会尽全力引开他们。”

……

“……诶？”

恐惧和寒意蓦地笼罩住了你。

一阵剧烈的急刹车，你还没稳住重心，就被一股力量推出了车外。

“跑————”

索尔的车就像最后一面盾牌横在你的身后。

“跑啊————”随后，你又听到他的怒吼以及子弹上膛的声音。

眼泪又开始流了，你止不住的往前跑去，这也是你在这段旅程里听到他的最后一句话。

……

————————

一个月后。

桌上放着一份报纸。

明晃晃的大标题《xx集团千金被离奇绑架，现歹徒已捉拿归案》。

最新的日期，你父亲在一个月后才将这件事告知媒体。

你胸口阵阵发疼，抽出来正打算撕碎时，一张夹着的纸片掉了出来。

“索尔：xxxx街道xxx号，下午1点等你。”

————————

索尔约的是一家咖啡店。

简约的店面，客流量不多。顺着店员频繁回头的方向，你找到了缩在角落里索尔。面前一杯冰美式，穿着休闲卫衣望向窗外。

你本想保持住面部表情，可还没走到他面前，鼻子已经红红地发酸了。

看见镜子倒影的索尔一回头，被你吓了一大跳。

”嗨——“

“呜呜呜呜我父亲说你死了呜呜呜——”你哭着扑上去。

引起了众人的注意和目光，索尔不得不尴尬地带着你离开。

“去哪？”你拿纸巾擦着眼泪。

“我的住所。”

你还是第一次独自进入一位异性的家。

你哒哒哒地踏进门，带着好奇和兴奋环视了一周。

房子有些空旷，没有什么多余的家具和装饰。厨房甚至没有开灶，超市食品的袋子堆积在垃圾桶里。

“这只是一个临时的据点。”索尔打开冰箱，“要喝点什么吗？”

“冰牛奶。”你把沙发上的脏衣服挪到一边，拍了拍垫子，坐了下去。

索尔笑了：“只有啤酒，小妞。”

这件事说来话长，简单的讲，就是当初索尔被敌方围攻之后，支撑到了第二三小队的支援，疗了大半个月的伤势后，没有活干，便歇业一段时间。而你父亲为了断了你的念想，告诉你他死在了事件中。

你仰着头听他淡淡地叙述那些惊险的环节，抱住了他的手臂：”我真的好想好想你。“

索尔勾了勾嘴角：”我知道。所以我回来了。“

他故事说着说着，侧头吻了你。轻轻柔柔，湿润的。

“好女孩，坐上来。”索尔拍了拍自己的大腿。

你们在沙发上拥吻起来。你好爱胡渣磨蹭到你的触感，搔得你心头异常麻痒。

“我能脱了你的衣服吗？”你的睫毛水水的，眼中有股漾开的水气。

索尔吻了一下你的额头：“为什么不？”

他伸高手臂，好让你直接帮他掳下衣服。你的手指顺着手臂点下来，划过他微有汗液的腋窝，最后抵在胸口。

你的眼睛发直。这硕大的、触感饱满的胸肌，乳头是粉色的。

上帝！明明是你在勾引索尔，现在怎么好像变成了索尔在勾引你？！

你简直是要溺死在索尔的雄性气息里。

你顺着喉结吻了下去，舌头抵住那块弹性的突起，划出一道水渍又向下拖行。

他的身躯上布满大大小小的伤痕，有些褪去结痂长出了粉肉，有些是血红的新疤。

你心疼地吻了吻，从旁边舔过去，吸住了他的乳头。

这肯定是他的敏感点，你想。因为你听到了索尔的喉咙里发出一声像猛兽一样性感的低吟。

随后，你的嘴唇又慢慢贴上了他紧绷的腹部。你敢肯定他已经起反应了，裤子里头鼓鼓囊囊起了一大块，隔着布料抚摸都能感受到热度。

索尔哼哼了几声，粗糙的手指插进了你的发间。

不再等待，你解开了他的皮带，随后是拉链。

噢！可爱的大家伙从内裤里伸出来，弹到了你的脸上。

你光是看着便已经湿透了。

你握着柱身，开始舔弄着他上方的冠状物，舌头使劲地跳动那个敏感的小洞。复又将大半根阴茎含入口中，努力地将它吃进去。

索尔摩挲着你的脸，呼吸已经乱了。大腿肌肉紧绷着，勉强按捺住想在你口中抽插的念头。

终于，索尔抽出被舔得像铁棍般的阴茎，擦去你嘴边留下的口水。

“让我操你。”

你被按在沙发上，被索尔解下了最后一件衣服。

他伸进了一根手指，发现你的下体早已酥软多汁，随便触摸便流了一手的水。

“需要戴套吗？”他的声音暗哑。

“不用，我想你射进来，射满我。”

索尔不再说话。

他突然抬高你的臀瓣，对准腿心，重重地、整个地从身后挤了进去。

他插进来了！

他粗暴地一下子操到了最深处，然后退出去——再猛得挤进来——

他是想把你顶穿吗？！

你被他操得忍不住大声叫了出来，穴中的软肉争先恐后地涌上来吮吸，挤得他的喘息声也更加粗重。

他的动作更起劲了，一下又一下，耻骨撞上阴蒂，汁水在股间飞溅，爽得你几乎要翻白眼。

你很快去了一次，但喷出的水又被阴茎给堵了回去。

好女孩、好女孩。他咬着你的耳朵，声音是多么温情，但每一次冲击却又那么猛烈。

刚刚逝去的快感又在小腹蓄积，随着他的起伏逐渐唤醒。

捏着你湿黏的屁股，索尔终于把东西给了你，精液一股一股地喷洒进去，射得你小腿痉挛。

你的大脑开始放起烟花。

等你从快感的余韵中缓和过来时，索尔已经拿纸巾擦掉了你腿上的黏腻。

“感觉怎么样？”他拿出一条毯子盖在你身上，又整个抱住你。你蜷缩在他的怀里，感觉自己像只舒服的懒猫。

你蹭了蹭索尔的下巴，“满足。”

他低声笑了笑：“饿了吗，晚上想吃点什么？汉堡还是披萨？”

“哇！怎么都是些垃圾食品！”

“你也可以选一些符合你口味的外卖。”

“没有别的选择嘛！我不想吃外卖！”


End file.
